


We'll Christen the Skies

by sushibomb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Happy Birthday Kuroo!, Implied Barebacking, M/M, Mile High Club, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Riding, promiscuous sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushibomb/pseuds/sushibomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s almost four in the morning on a red-eye flight into Tokyo and everyone is asleep. So of course Kuroo and Oikawa are going to have a little fun. Because what better way to end your birthday than by crossing ‘join the mile high club’ off your sexual bucket list?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Christen the Skies

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm so miffed that I missed my midnight deadline. But hey, at least it's finished.
> 
> For those who are wondering, yes, I am working on chapter 4/Part 2 of 'College Relationships...' It'll be up very soon, so don't fret. Just need to write a little PWP for Kuroo's b-day. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Haikyuu!! belongs to Haruichi Furudate. This fic was written solely to entertain.

“How the _hell_ does a flight get delayed for almost thirteen hours? I just want someone to explain that to me.” Tooru huffs for what Kuroo is sure might be the ninth or even tenth time since they sat down. And it’s only been about an hour.

“Tooru, it’s _cool_. Shit happens.”

He knows that is the wrong thing to say, seeing as how Tooru looks ready to fly off the handle any second, but goddammit if a pissy and pouty Tooru isn’t the cutest thing he’s ever seen. And of course, his boyfriend doesn’t disappoint him. Tooru turns to him, and even in the extremely dim lighting of the plane’s cabin, Kuroo can see that his cheeks are puffed out like a five-year old, mouth puckered with displeasure.

“It really pisses me off that you’re not upset about this at all. You’re making me feel like a brat.”

“You _are_ a brat, Tooru.” Kuroo says as he slides down a bit in his seat, trying to get comfortable against the flat, crappy pillow proffered by the airline. “Don’t act like that’s a new thing.”

Tooru gives him a look. “Fine. But still, _thirteen_? It’s not like the weather’s bad or anything. There was no reason for it. I just can’t bel-”

As he prattles on, Kuroo rolls his eyes. Tooru is going to bitch about this all the way back to Tokyo unless he nips this in the bud right now. With a tired groan, he shifts in his seat to lean over and give his boyfriend a firm and lingering kiss on the cheek.

 It has the exact effect he was hoping for. Tooru immediately goes silent, a tiny noise of surprise leaving him at the sudden contact.

“No use crying over spilled milk, Tooru,” Kuroo says as he pulls away, tugging Tooru with him to lie against his side, “We’re on the plane now, and that’s all that matters. So quit bitching and relax. People are trying to sleep.”

 He feels Tooru grumble in what he assumes is reluctant agreement against his shoulder and laughs. Tooru is just too cute when he’s upset like this. 

 “Did you have a nice time?” Tooru eventually asks once he’s settled down, tracing circles on Kuroo’s thigh with his finger.

“Mhm. This was the most amazing weekend I’ve ever had, and I know it was for you, too. So _please_ don’t let this little hiccup ruin it.”Kuroo says, smiling fondly.

He means that. It truly had been an incredible weekend.

To be honest, he doesn’t even recall ever mentioning to Tooru that he’d always wanted to go to Okinawa, but come the Friday of his birthday weekend, Kuroo found himself, along with his smugly grinning boyfriend, on a chartered flight to the island, where they stayed at what Kuroo is sure is probably the most beautiful resort in Japan, maybe the whole world.

He still wants to know where Tooru got the money for it; he must’ve been saving for ages to do this, but every time he brought it up, Tooru just gave him that cryptic little smile of his and told him not to worry about it.

So eventually, Kuroo gave up on asking and enjoyed himself.

And really, what was there _not_ to enjoy about it? A private beach that stretched for miles, with crystal clear water and smooth sand, and best of all, hardly anyone around, which the two of them took advantage of their first night there, though Kuroo has to admit that sex on the beach is kind of overrated. It was great, but not really worth getting sand in places it had no business being.

Sex in the heated pools was much more preferable, though they had to time that down to the second or risk getting caught. But the risk of getting caught is what makes the sex hot for both of them, so all three of those olympic-sized pools got a slice of the action, as did both of the jacuzzis. And the shower in their hotel suite.  And the marble sink in the bathroom too, for that matter. And on top of the mini fridge. Against every wall in the room, on the couch, and _especially_ on that huge ass bed, with those soft and decadent sheets… it was like fucking on a cloud.

Come to think of it, they really did spend the better part of their weekend with their cocks buried in each other.

Kuroo laughs to himself silently. _A weekend well-spent, indeed._

Kuroo is sure that the room service staff at the hotel probably really hated them right about now, getting stuck cleaning up the evidence of their ‘activities’ from the entire weekend. But if they could see Tooru the way he gets to see him; all flushed cheeks, needy moans, and so wonderfully pliant, underneath him or on top of him, he’s sure they’d understand why their hotel room looked like a train wreck that Sunday morning when they checked out. 

But Tooru is the type to let one little thing put a damper on his mood, and nothing ruins a fantasy weekend like getting stuck in an airport for over half a day, for a reason that remains to be satisfactorily explained.

It’s not easy being in love with someone who is as driven by the ultimately unattainable goal of perfection as Tooru is; Tooru always wants everything to be just right, and when something goes wrong, he thinks that it’s because he fucked up somehow. Tooru tends to blame himself a lot as a result of this, even for things that are out of his control, and Kuroo really wishes he wouldn’t, but Tooru is too hardheaded to understand that you don’t have to be perfect to be _perfect_.

It’s _his_ birthday, true, but this was as much a weekend of respite for Tooru as it was for him. He’s already gone above and beyond what Kuroo could ever have expected and he wishes he could make Tooru see that something as stupid as getting stuck on a three a.m. flight is not going to overshadow that _so he needs to just relax._

Kuroo runs a hand through slightly tousled chestnut locks, smiling tiredly. At the feeling of Kuroo’s hand in his hair, Tooru turns so that his chin is resting on Kuroo’s shoulder. “You know, it’s technically Monday now, so...Happy Birthday, Kuroo.”

It’s then that an idea pops into Kuroo’s head.

“Yeah, it _is_ , isn’t it?” He agrees, a devious smirk starting to curve his lips. He tilts Tooru’s chin up for what quickly turns into a sloppy and very needy open-mouthed kiss, moaning lowly against Tooru’s mouth and licking at his bottom lip.

“Mmphf-” Tooru groans before quickly breaking this kiss. “Kuroo-”He starts, but Kuroo doesn’t let him get another word out.

“Uh-uh, come back.” Kuroo says breathlessly as he turns in his seat and pulls Tooru into another heated kiss, one of his hands immediately disappearing under Tooru’s t-shirt to trace an adroit fingertip up his spine. Tooru shudders and grips his arm, panting his name against his lips. He sits up after a moment, breaking the kiss once again to push up the arm rest between their seats.

“I didn’t know you could push those up.” Kuroo says to himself out loud before shrugging and leaning back against the wall of the plane, half-lying down. Tooru crawls on top of him, grabbing Kuroo’s hair roughly and kisses him again. They’re making a little too much noise, Kuroo thinks, but the plane is _huge_. Nothing like the tiny chartered plane they took to get there. It’s one of the commercial ones, but not many people fly at three something in the morning, so including the two of them, there are only seven people on the flight, most of which took to sitting in the front of the plane, probably with the intention of unboarding as quickly as possible.

And all of which are dead asleep now. At least, he _hopes_ they are.

Kuroo pushes his hands down the back of Tooru’s pants, squeezing the firm cheeks tightly in his hands, bucking his hips up into Tooru’s. Tooru moans softly, grinding back against him. He runs a hand up Kuroo’s shirt and over his abs, until his fingertips find one pebbled nipple and give it a good tweak.

Kuroo lets out a strangled noise, gripping tighter. “I want you so bad right now,” He breathes out, reaching down to palm Tooru between his legs, lips curling in satisfaction when he feels that he’s already getting hard. Tooru hisses at the touch, chewing on his lip with a tiny grin.

“It’s good that we’re right by the bathroom then, huh?”

Kuroo smirks. “Who said anything about the bathroom?”

The grin disappears for a second, replaced with mild shock.

“Wait… _here_?” Tooru whispers, jaw dropping slightly as he points downward at their current location and positioning, before looking back behind them. “There’s like five other people on this plane besides us, Kuroo.”

Kuroo pouts out his bottom lip. “But it’s my _birthday_ , remember?”

“What if someone walks by? They’re gonna see more of us than they ever needed to.”

Kuroo slides his hand around into the front his boyfriend’s sweatpants and teases the head of his cock.

“Relax, it’s almost four thirty in the morning. Everyone’s asleep. Even the flight attendants. It’ll be fine,” He says reassuringly as he starts stroking along Tooru’s length, gradually pushing his sweats down over the firm curve of his ass until his dick is out of his boxers and completely in Kuroo’s hand, “ _They’re_ all the way over _there_ , and _we’re_ all the way over _here_. Besides, after spending that one week at your parent’s house, I think we’ve gotten pretty good at being discreet.”

Tooru shakes his head, laughing in half-disbelief. “Well, joining the ‘Mile-High Club’ was something you’ve always wanted to do, wasn’t it?”

“Everything happens for a reason, babe. Aren’t you glad now that we got stuck on a red eye flight? It’s like the Universe is _telling_ you to fuck your wonderful, perfect, devastatingly handsome boyfriend on a plane. Here’s your chance.”

“Oh shut the hell up before I change my mind.”

Kuroo’s smile shrinks a bit, running his thumb over Tooru’s lips affectionately before cupping his neck.

“What better way to end a kickass birthday weekend, hmm?” Kuroo says before pulling him into another feverish kiss, holding his neck with one hand, pumping Tooru’s cock with the other. Tooru reaches down between them and gives his crotch a firm, teasing squeeze, which makes Kuroo jump.

“Fuck, Tooru,” Kuroo groans and swallows, breathing hard. Tooru grins and kisses him again, wrapping long arms around Kuroo’s neck, sighing against his lips between kisses. They slant their lips together lazily, occasionally flicking tongues out to brush against each other, panting softly.

 “Ah,” Kuroo says against Tooru’s mouth suddenly, “Hang on. What about lube?”

“Not to worry,” Tooru says as he pulls away and tugs his pants up before standing. Kuroo watches with one eyebrow quirked as Tooru makes his way to the aisle, digging around in the carry-on compartment for his bag before giving a little ‘aha’ when he finds what he was looking for.

“You have _lube_ in your carry-on bag?” Kuroo says when Tooru presents a small bottle, though he’s not exactly shocked by it.

“No, it’s baby oil,” Tooru replies as he plants himself next to Kuroo and slips his thumbs in the band of his sweats, “I like it for my hands.”

Kuroo watches his boyfriend as he shoves his pants down to right above his knees. “That explains why your hands are so freakishly soft all the time.”

Tooru wiggles his eyebrows at him. “I keep them nice and soft just for you, Kuroo.”

Kuroo sits up straight in his seat and moves closer, until the two are pressed arm to arm.

“Why don’t we put those soft hands of yours to work _now_ , hm?”

Tooru leans over and kisses him again. “Better yet, how about you let me suck you off.” He whispers against Kuroo’s lips, already brushing a hand over the bulge in Kuroo’s own sweatpants.

“God, yeah.” Kuroo pants in response,wasting no time in lifting his hips up to tug his pants and boxer briefs down. His cock is already rock hard, sitting nearly flat against his stomach. He groans and strokes it a couple of times, good and slow, tracing his thumb along a prominent vein on the side.

He holds his dick steady for Tooru as he curls his mouth around the head, and it takes everything Kuroo has not to thrust up into his mouth. It’s so warm and tight…He’s not going to last that long. This is almost too much.

Tooru palms his balls as he sucks him off slowly, focusing more on teasing around the tip with his tongue and edges of his teeth, like he knows Kuroo loves.

“No, don’t.” Kuroo breathes, tugging at Tooru’s hair gently. Tooru looks up at him in confusion. “What’s wrong?”

Kuroo snags his bottom lip in his teeth. “I’m so fucking turned on already, babe, if you do that thing with your teeth, I’m gonna lose it.”

Oikawa smirks playfully. “What,” he begins, tone deceptively innocent, “This?”

He lowers his mouth onto Kuroo’s cock, taking it easily into the back of his throat until his lips brush Kuroo’s pelvis before coming back up, gently grazing the heated flesh with the edges of his front and bottom teeth.

Kuroo’s eyes roll back into his head. “Oh God,” he moans, a little too loudly. He slides down in his seat as a warm tremor moves up his spine. “Ye-yeah, that. We’re _trying_ to be discreet here, remember?”

Tooru suddenly gets that look in his eye that Kuroo both loves and hates.

“Well, in that case…”

He crawls into Kuroo’s lap, swinging a bent leg over Kuroo’s hips in order to straddle him.

It’s a little cramped, given that the plane seats don’t allow for much movement between them, but the sudden change in proximity makes the chilly cabin feel a lot warmer than before, even moreso when Tooru grinds against him, rolling his hips in that very specific way that makes Kuroo feel hot all over.

“Let’s see how quiet we can be.” He whispers in Kuroo’s ear wickedly as he reaches behind him and grips Kuroo’s cock, pumping it slowly, brushing his thumb over the tip. Kuroo grips his hips, breathing shallow and a little erratic.

The thought of fucking here in the intense silence of the plane cabin, in the presence of total strangers that may or may not be asleep on the other end of the plane, sends a rush of adrenaline unlike any he’s ever felt coursing through his body. His heart is racing so fast he can hear the blood pounding through the arteries in his neck. And it pleases him more to know that under his well-placed façade of appropriate hesitation, at his core, Tooru is the same as him. He _understands_.

The sense of danger, the risk, the metaphorical feeling of getting away with murder, it’s exhilarating and so unbelievably arousing.

“Tooru…” He murmurs into his neck, kissing it with hot, begging lips, all the while fucking up into Tooru’s hand desperately.

“No need to rush,” Tooru chastises him with amusement, slowing his pace, “It’s your birthday, so I have to make this special for you. Can you pass me the oil, please?”

Kuroo spots it next to him on the seat and hands it over.

Part of him can’t help but laugh at how much oil Tooru drizzles into his open palm, as if the stuff isn’t slick enough on its own already. He knows it’s all for him though; he loves rough, wet sex and Tooru knows he does, because Tooru likes it, too.

Tooru reaches behind him and resumes stroking Kuroo’s cock gently but purposefully.  

After a few minutes, he hands Kuroo the bottle. “Can you help me out here, Kuroo?”

Kuroo smirks at him and takes the bottle. He squirts a generous amount onto his fingertips, rubbing it around to warm it and spread it before reaching over towards Tooru’s ass. He trails slick fingers down his crack, smirking toothily at the sound Tooru makes when he circles his hole, gradually teasing it open with two fingers.

“…Mm…” Tooru moans, head falling back. “That feels so good, baby.” He says quietly, rocking into Kuroo’s fingers, fucking himself slowly on the slicked digits.

“Heh, I think that’s the first time you’ve ever called me ‘baby’.” Kuroo quips, grinning as Tooru stops moving, flushing faintly. “No, no, don’t be embarrassed. I like the way you say it.”

Tooru rolls his eyes and keeps moving. “Oh, stuff it.”

Kuroo chuckles but lets it go.

They settle into a comfortable rhythm for a while; Tooru languidly stroking his erection, and him scissoring him open with his fingers. When Tooru starts riding his fingers a little harder, Kuroo pulls out of him completely, taking Tooru’s hand off his cock at the same time.

“You ready for me?”  He asks, lining himself up with Tooru’s hole, pushing the tip up into him. But before he can get part of the way in, Tooru shifts upward, out of his reach.

Kuroo lets out an impatient noise, but Tooru doesn’t rush; just to tease, he slowly stands up and pushes Kuroo back against the seat with a finger pressed into his chest, forcing the seat to recline back a bit. Kuroo makes a small mewl of appreciation, watching with darkened eyes as Tooru lets his pants and boxers drop down to his ankles before taking his sweet time settling back in Kuroo’s lap.

By the time he gets comfortable, Kuroo is already kissing and licking and biting at his neck greedily, gripping his hips tight, rutting his cock against Tooru’s ass desperately. 

 “I’m not gonna last much longer, Tooru. _Please_.”

Tooru nods and kisses him, hot and demanding, as he lets himself drop down onto his cock in one swift motion, nearly knocking Kuroo’s breath right out of him for a second. He seats himself fully on his cock before picking his hips up, raising himself all the way off before slamming back down again, rocking into Kuroo’s hips with his own. Kuroo barely stifles a moan that he is sure would have woken up everyone on the plane if he had let it out.

 _God_ , Tooru’s body feels so good, so hot and tight around his cock, Kuroo can hear his breath going ragged as he matches Tooru’s thrusts. He’s close to not caring if anyone catches them.

All he can really think about at the moment is making Tooru scream his name.

“Kuroo…” Tooru breathes into his neck. He grips Tooru’s hips hard, bouncing him in his lap, meeting him halfway. He’s probably going to have bruises on his hips tomorrow, but he knows Tooru won’t care. They’re a sign of passion, as far as he’s concerned.

Tooru’s head falls back against the seat behind him; eyes closed tightly in concentration, panting quietly as he fucks himself hard and fast on Kuroo’s cock. Kuroo pushes his shirt up; kissing at one rosy nipple, grazing it delicately with his teeth.Tooru bites back a moan, pursing his lips together.

“Shit, shit, stop!” He suddenly hisses. Kuroo stops moving, concerned. “What? What’s wrong?”

Tooru crouches down. “I think someone’s awake.” He says, pulling Kuroo out of him before tugging his pants back up and shifting into his seat.

Just as he does, one of the other passengers; an older woman, stands up out of her seat and treks up the aisle, on her way to the bathroom. She doesn’t pay them any mind as she walks by, either not seeing that well in the darkness or just being too tired to notice anything around her in the first place.

Kuroo throws his blanket over himself. “That was close.” He says, laughing quietly. Tooru grips his cock under the blanket, stroking it to keep him aroused. Kuroo groans his approval, leaning over to share a deep, wet kiss. Tooru nuzzles his nose when they pull apart.

After a few minutes, the older woman heads back to her seat. They wait for a bit, silently stroking each other under the blanket, until they hear soft snores again. Kuroo tosses the blanket aside.

“Finally.” He snaps as he grabs Tooru and pulls him back into his lap, facing the opposite direction. Tooru looks back at him through half-lidded eyes, wasting no time in shoving his pants and underwear back down. Kuroo coats a bit more oil onto his cock before pushing back into Tooru with renewed fervor, quickly returning to the frantic pace from before.

“Harder, Kuroo, please…” Tooru pants, biting his lip. Kuroo obliges him, pounding into him again and again until Tooru’s head is thrown back and he’s moaning loudly and recklessly and as hot as Tooru sounds when he’s coming undone like this, this isn’t the time to be noisy.

Kuroo quickly clamps a hand over his mouth. “Be quiet, dammit.” He hisses in his ear. Tooru nods, but just to be safe, Kuroo keeps his hand firmly in place. He pumps into him slowly. Once. Twice. Three times, loving the muffled ‘mmphs’ Tooru lets out with each solid thrust Kuroo gives.

“Let’s see how quiet we can be, hmm?” He asks, mimicking what Tooru said previously. “Guess you just can’t help yourself, can you?”

Tooru moans into his palm in response, eyes rolling back as Kuroo circles his hips, pushing deeper inside him  before pulling out and away completely.

“Ride me again?” Kuroo asks, swallowing thickly, when Tooru looks back to see why he stopped.

“I’m just about spent.”

“Me too.”

Tooru smiles and seats himself back in his lap, grinding down onto Kuroo’s cock with a soft hiss. Kuroo traces up his side with his hand, steadying him. “You alright?”

“Ye-yeah,” Tooru groans, rolling his hips, “I’m okay.”

He starts to bounce himself up and down Kuroo’s dick slowly, stifling a somewhat high-pitched moan when the tip bumps against his prostate. “…Yeah…” He moans softly, moving faster, driving his body against Kuroo’s desperately. Kuroo can already feeling his orgasm mounting, and he’s certain Tooru is right at the edge, too. He pulls him closer and moves forward, wrapping Tooru’s legs around his waist, to help him get there. He drives up into Tooru’s prostate again and again, panting hard into his neck.

“Kuroo, ah-” Tooru chokes out, “Touch me, _please_.”

Kuroo kisses him hard, pushing his tongue in between open lips. Tooru moans lowly into the kiss, his arms tightening around Kuroo’s neck. Kuroo reaches down and wraps a hand around Tooru’s untouched cock, jerking it in time with his thrusts. It’s hard and warm to the touch. Kuroo looks around for the oil to drip a bit onto Tooru’s erection, but he doesn’t see it. Tooru’s so close it probably doesn’t even matter, anyway. Kuroo licks up his palm and reaches back down, pumping it hard over the head.

“Mmn… Kuroo…” Tooru groans against his mouth, rocking hard in his lap. His pace gets frantic for a few seconds, until he moans softly into their kiss, spilling white and hot onto Kuroo’s stomach and hand. Kuroo follows less than a minute later, the erratic contractions and spasm of Tooru’s walls around him pushing him over the edge.

They share an indolent kiss as they both ride out the waves of their respective orgasms, both panting each other’s names and soft praises into the crooks of each other’s necks.

Kuroo slumps back with a tired moan a few minutes later, cradling Tooru in his lap, caressing his lower back affectionately. “I love you, Tooru.” He murmurs into his hair, “Thank you.”

Tooru just smiles back, kissing Kuroo on the jaw. They sit like that for a long time, enjoying the feeling of the other for awhile before Kuroo pushes Tooru’s legs back down to the floor. Tooru stands up to stretch, a satisfied groan escaping him before he tugs his pants up.

“We should clean ourselves up before we land. I’ll go first.” He says before making his way to the bathroom. He returns a few minutes later, a few wet paper towels in hand for Kuroo, who cleans himself up quietly before stuffing the tissues in his pocket. “I’ll toss ‘em later. I’m tired.”

“What time is it?”

“5:12.”

Tooru rubs his eye, yawning widely. “We’ll be landing soon. Let’s get some sleep.”

Kuroo nods and yanks his pillow out from where it is stuffed awkwardly between the seat cushions, repositions it and fluffs it until he’s satisfied and lies back, pulling Tooru against him.

“That was so fucking good, babe.” He says into Tooru’s ear, when they settle down. “I love it when you ride me.”

Tooru chuckles, letting his eyes fall shut. “Think that was good? Wait ‘til we get home. I’m going to make up for having to be so quiet.”

Kuroo grins. “I can’t wait.”

“ _Anything_ for the birthday boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
